Electronic devices are ever-present in daily life, and users of electronic devices often store sensitive private information on those devices. Users often share their mobile electronic devices, such as laptop computers and cellular phones, with friends and family for activities such as checking email accounts, searching for information on the internet, and the like. Stationary electronic devices, such as stationary computers, are also regularly shared by multiple users, for example by family members.
Some electronic devices or applications running on electronic devices support private user profiles that require authentication before the profile can be accessed, but in some cases the device or application may be unusable without authentication. In these cases users often share their devices after entering their authentication, thereby removing protection from their private user profiles before sharing. In other cases, applications may not have any privacy protection and may rely only on device level authentication for protection of the user's private information. For example, a browser application may save private information including account names and passwords and credit card numbers without any authentication required by the browser itself. Accordingly, if a user shares their device with a friend or family member to search the internet, they may not be able to prevent that friend or family member from using their saved passwords, credit card numbers, and the like.